1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable management arm supporting device, and more particularly to an extendable supporting frame having one end fixed and another end extendable so that the supporting frame is able to carry the weight of a cable management arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, most electronic products are carried by a sliding member (such as a sliding rail) and stored in a closet. The electronic products always have many wires at the rear end thereof. In order to prevent those wires from dropping to affect other products placed underneath, a cable management arm is provided to accommodate the wires.
A conventional cable management arm is connected to an installed apparatus or incorporated with a sliding member. The cable management arm has a main frame composed of two sections connected to each other. The frame has one end and another end as a supporting point. Upon the frame is collapsed, the cable management arm has its outer connecting end located away from the supporting point in a suspension status. However, due to the weight of the wires and the cable management arm, the collapsed cable management arm somewhat drops, which may influence the operation of each electronic product.
Another conventional cable management arm is provided with a loading board secured to the underneath of the cable management arm. However, the loading board is unable to support the cable management arm when the cable management arm is extended along with a loading object and the sliding member.
Taiwanese patent publication Nos. I249605 (US early publication Nos. 2006/0081735 A1 and 2006/0081736 A1) and I276276 (US early publication No. 2006/0113433 A1) disclosed a cable management arm incorporated with a slide assembly, which enables the cable management arm to extend and still has the support to prevent the cable management arm from dropping.